sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Carpenter
| cityofbirth = Chapman | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Eventide | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = 2000-2005 2007-2008 | youthclubs = Central Thistles Loyola Greyhounds | years = 2010-2011 2011 2012-2016 2016-2018 2018- | clubs = San Jose Earthquakes → LA Blues (loan) Winston Beach RivalSport Eventide | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Duncan Christopher Carpenter (born August 14, 1987) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays as a striker for Eventide in League B. Early life, youth and college Born and raised in Chapman, the son of Scottish Gregorians, Carpenter first took interest in football at age 5 after watching FC Chapman win the 1993 SGFA Cup Final. He played in the local boys' league until age 13 when, after trying and failing to make the cut at the FC Chapman Academy, he joined nearby amateur club Central Thistles. Following in the footsteps of his good friend and mentor Joel Price, Carpenter embarked on a college career in the mainland United States, accepting a soccer scholarship to Loyola University Maryland. He redshirted his freshman year but played a key role in the Greyhounds' conference championship in 2007. Club career RivalSport On July 6, 2016, newly promoted RivalSport paid Winston Beach a transfer fee of US$100,000 to secure Carpenter's services. Carpenter's first goals for RivalSport came on October 12, 2016, when he scored twice in a 2-2 draw at home to Don Bosco. Nine days later, on October 21, he registered three goals and an assist for his fourth career hat-trick, and his first with his new club, as RivalSport beat Merrickton by a score of 4-2. He went on to score 12 goals in 2016-17, 9th-most in League B, helping the Scorpions to 4th place in the league and a berth in the promotion playoffs. Facing his former club, Winston Beach, Carpenter assisted on Glover Eaves' goal in the first leg that helped RivalSport to a 2-1 win, and they would go on to win 5-4 on aggregate following a 3-3 draw in the return leg, where he was treated to a cool reception from the Beach fans. The result in Winston put RivalSport into the playoff final against Little Rouge, where Carpenter opened the scoring seven minutes into the second half. After Rouge equalized through Stephan Willms, the match went to extra time and then penalties. Carpenter scored in the shootout as RivalSport won 5-4, earning their first-ever promotion to League A. Unfortunately, Carpenter's return to the top flight was cut short as he suffered a torn ACL in RivalSport's third game of the 2017-18 season, a 1-0 loss at Helena United on October 21, 2017. He underwent surgery in Miami, Florida two days later and was placed on injured reserve by the club, effectively ending his season. Carpenter returned to training in April 2018, but was not able to make a return to the field before the end of the season. RivalSport released him from his contract at the conclusion of the season. Eventide Now a free agent, Carpenter signed with Eventide on August 7, 2018. He made his debut for the Tides on September 16 in a 1-1 draw at Manorham. Six days later, in Eventide's first home match of the season against Sparta Antillen, Carpenter scored his first goal for his new club when he headed in Phoenix Tuala's cross; that match also finished 1-1. Category:Player pages Category:Eventide F.C. players Category:RivalSport F.C. players Category:Winston Beach F.C. players Category:Central Thistles F.C. players Category:People from Chapman